Ruby
Ruby (ルビー; Rubī) is the Jewelpet of Akari in Jewelpet Tinkle. She is the most popular Jewelpet in the franchise. Her quote on using Jewel Flash is "Shining Courage is the Symbol of Ruby". Appearance Ruby is a Female Japanese Hare who is entirely white in color with a bit of pink details. Her Jewel Eye is a Red Ruby and wears a pink and red cherry blossom on her ear. She also wears a beaded necklace with a pendant shaped like a pair of red cherries. Personality Ruby is always kind, cheerful and positive. Whenever Akari is sad or feeling down, Ruby is always the one to cheer her up. Ruby encourages Akari to achieve her dreams, this includes being able to talk to her long-time crush, Yuuma. She is always there for her and wants Akari to be the winner of the Jewel Star Grand Prix for her happiness. Ruby is like an elder sister to Labra. She is a good friend to Garnet, Sango, Sapphie, Peridot, Titana and Dian. She maybe the girlfriend of Tour. She acts as a normal rabbit at Akari's house to prevent Akari's parents from finding out the secret of Jewelland. Plot In Episode 1, Ruby makes her first appearance in the anime. She failed her exam into the Magic Academy, so Halite told her to go find a partner. She met Akari while Akari is waiting for her school bus at the bus station. She tried to help Akari to fly to school but failed and instead of helping her to reach the school in time, her magic made Akari's bag fly to the opposite direction of the school. They both fell into the river when trying to catch the bag, the school uniform was wet forcing Akari to return home to change clothes. After the school, she apologise to Akari and cheers her up after Akari finds out she is not in the same class with her friends. She used magic to animate one of the dolls and performed a dance to do this. Finally Akari became her partner and they go to Jewelland together. In Episode 3, Labra become Akari's second Jewelpet partner making her use Jewel Flash with Labra after this episode. They also used the spell "Rangura" to fix the statue of the Headmaster of the Magical Academy. The spell is amplified by Labra magic and resulted in 3 magical glyphs restoring the statue back to its original state. In Episode 5, they helped Sara on her experiment and kept on looking atbthe positive side of the failed experiments, making Sara think they were weird. In the same episode, Tour rescued Ruby from the lake, starting a relationship between them. Ruby call Tour "Mister Tour" and Tour call her "My Lively Lady" after this episode. to get the courage to talk to Yuma]]In Episode 7, Ruby begged the Old Witch of the Western Cave, also known as Albiana, for the magic to make the One Thousand and One Night Flowers bloom so Akari get the courage to talk to Yuuma. Though they failed to make the flowers bloom perfectly, Akari, touched by Ruby's courage to face the Old Witch of the Western Cave, finally talked to Yuuma. In Episode 8, Ruby, Labra and Akari become the next to fix the bell of the Magical Academy using the spell "Ding-dong Bell" after Judy and Prase 12 years ago. Akari also gains confidence in winning the Jewel Star Grand Prix. In Episode 12, Ruby and Labra become characters in Akari's manga, which is loved by the other students in Akari's school. In Episode 15, Ruby won the Magical Cooking Competition defeating Kaiya. In Episode 17, Ruby and Peridot brought the "Singing Flowers" from Jewelland as the birthday gift to Akari. In Episode 20, Ruby, Labra and Akari stopped the tornado from ruining the Summer Festival. Akari stated that Ruby and Labra's wish is to see Akari being happy, likewise for her, Ruby and Labra's happiness is her happiness. To see their beloved fireworks, they used the spell "Ribeandaru" to suppress the tornado. In the same episode, Ruby and Diana meet for the first time. In Episode 23, Ruby, Labra and Akari rescued their friends from Alma using the spell "Rangura Uiido", stronger spell to Rangura, turning the coloured glass to normal. In Episode 29, Ruby supports Tour and Sulfur while all others are supporting Dian and Leon, showing the deep "Relationship" between Tour and Ruby. In Episode 30, when Akari is sad, Ruby borrowed Akari's mother's photo which she keeps in her diary, to show Akari how her mother loved her and cheered her up. In Episode 31, Ruby, Labra, Akari, Sara and Sapphie revived Sara's flower with the spell "Rumuubufaruua". In Episode 32, Ruby wins the Jewelpet Sports Competition with her unbelievable luck. In Episode 33, Ruby and Akari asked Monica, Akari's older sister, whether she likes Yuuma or not. Later in the same episode, Ruby happily watched Akari as she confessed her love to Yuuma. In Episode 36, Yuuma accidentally saw Akari and Ruby using magic and later they tell Yuuma the truth that night. Alma appeared and took Yuuma away in the end of that episode. In Episode 37-38, Akari, Ruby and Labra tried to stop Alma from unsealing "Battest" but they failed and with the combined effort of Sara, Akari, Miria, Leon, Nicola, Ruby, Labra, Sango, Garnet, Dian, Sapphie, Titana, the Fountain Dragon, Moldavite, Halite and Albiana, they resealed Battest. In Episode 41, Ruby wanted to improve her magic further, so she stayed at the Magical Academy's library studying the whole night, in result of overdoing, Ruby caught a fever. Finally in this episode, Akari, Ruby and Labra get the chance to participate in the "Jewel Star Grand Prix" with their 12 Jewel Stones. Magic Ruby can use Jewel Flash with Akari to change into the magical outfit. Ruby fails almost all spells even "Rangura", the easiest basic spell in Jewelland. After the events in the story, she slowly improves her magic she can now match Diana. Category:Characters Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Main Characters